The present invention relates to electronic thermometers and more particularly to an electronic thermometer improved so as to inform the user that the thermometer is normally measuring a patient's body temperature.
Electronic thermometers have, in recent years largely replaced mercury thermometers. Electronic and mercury thermometers are typically in the form of pencil-like objects. In the case of an electronic thermometer, the measured temperature is displayed on an integral digital read out.
Since the user cannot readily observe the temperature display of an electronic pencil-type thermometer placed in the mouth (under the tongue), in the rectum or under the arm during measurement, the thermometer must be removed at a predetermined time after the measurement started to confirm the temperature display. If the sensor of the thermometer is not held in position properly, the measurement could fail and have to be repeated. Thus, with the conventional electronic thermometer, the user cannot know whether his or her body temperature has risen during the measurement or whether his or her body temperature is being measured correctly (for example, whether the sensor of the thermometer is held in the correct position).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electronic thermometer which informs the user of the presence or absence of an increase in his or her body temperature during the measurement or whether the thermometer is being used appropriately during the measurement.